


I'm here for you

by Ma1roo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK, Surgery, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma1roo/pseuds/Ma1roo
Summary: Jihoon love Soonyoung who is in love with Seokmin. He's willing to die if it's for the best. Then, Mingyu comes into his story.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 27





	I'm here for you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and high of jigyu so I decided to write a story. Note that there might be mistake and stuff. But please enjoy.
> 
> Feel free to scream at me at twitter. @ma1roo

Jihoon hated himself. He know he falls in love too easily. But this, this is too far. 

He know his innocent crush on Soonyoung had turned into a dangerous one-sided love when he caught himself coughing up primrose petal. A flower that means... 

_'I can't live without you'_

Jihoon sat down on the toilet floor. Blood and flower petal pooling in front of him. He was crying so hard when he remembers what he heard. 

"I love you Seokie" 

"I love you too." 

The three words that left Soonyoung's lips have Jihoon scrambling for the toilet to cough out yellow petals and blood. 

He was so scared because it doesn't stop. His mind too clouded and dizzy for him to move and clean himself so he sat there with blood-covered clothes. 

He heard his room door open in the distance. Then the bathroom door. 

"Jihoon hyung...?" He know that voice. He felt shaky but warm hands brought him into a comforting hug.

 _Mingyu_. 

"Soonyoung hyung doesn't know what he's losing," Mingyu said softly as he caressed Jihoon's hair and holding him as if he's something fragile. 

How did he know? None of his friends know about his stupid love for his best friend. 

"Hyung, you need to take the surgery." He whispered. Knowing Jihoon, he know the older is going to stay stubborn and let his poor body suffers. 

Jihoon pulled back from the hug and look at Mingyu dead in the eye. "I chose to be this way, gyu. I can't let all of my suffering be wasted. I've never thought seeing someone smile could make my whole life happier. I've never thought I'd be smiling whole day because someone talks to me." 

Mingyu sighed, devastated. He cupped Jihoon's to keep their eyes connected. 

"Hyung, you can't give up your life because of someone. Maybe Soonyoung hyung is just not yours from the start. You out of all people, know how twisted destiny is. There will be someone better for you, hyung. Your life matter to us. To _me_. Please, Jihoon hyung. Take the surgery." 

Jihoon closed his eyes, letting a few stray tears escape. Mingyu's word feels so sincere as if he went through the same thing. 

Maybe Mingyu is right. Maybe he shouldn't give up his life. 

Jihoon put one of his hands on top of Mingyu's. He took a deep breath and exhale shakily. 

"Okay." 

* * *

"Promise me you'll be by my side while I'm recovering?" Jihoon sat on the hospital bed. Mingyu had brought Jihoon to the hospital to schedule his surgery. 

Both of them went back to Jihoon's house at Busan. But they didn't tell their friends the real reason for their sudden vacation. 

Honestly, Mingyu was shocked to hear that Jihoon is willing to do the surgery. And give up his love for Soonyoung. 

The doctor came to escort Jihoon to the surgery room. Mingyu followed them but he stayed outside the surgery room. 

_It will take hours._ He thought. _It's okay, I'll wait for him._

* * *

Jihoon open his eyes, expecting the surgery done but realized he was standing outside the surgery room. Mingyu is still there, playing with his phone and look so restless. He kept looking back to the room beside him. 

Jihoon know Mingyu promise him that he'll stay but he doesn't expect for the boy to stay at the hospital. He saw his parents coming and Mingyu stood up and bow. 

"Mingyu, you should come home. Let us wait." His father said, a warm smile on his face. But mingyu shake his head. 

"It's okay, uncle. I promise Jihoon hyung that I'll be by his side." He said as he glanced at the room again. 

"If only Jihoon love you instead of Soonyoung. He would not be in this situation. Don't take me wrong we like Soonyoung but you've always been by Jihoon's side." His mother said, patting Mingyu's shoulder. 

Mingyu's face drop before he smiled again. "Yeah, I hope so too." 

Jihoon's breath hitched. Mingyu... like him? Mingyu, a tall puppy filled with energy and positivity like him, a short emo producer? 

Jihoon's parents went home so Mingyu sat there alone again. Jihoon approach him and sat down beside him. 

He saw Mingyu's wristwatch and saw the time. 

5 hours have passed. 

Jihoon could feel that he's going to wake up soon. He wanted to hug him but in his spiritual condition, he can't.

He stayed there with Mingyu who stay awake for the whole time. A doctor went out from the surgery room.

Mingyu stood up and bow. "How is Jihoon hyung?" he asked. 

_Why am I not back to my body?_

"Jihoon is going to be okay. But halfway through the surgery, his body almost gave up but we manage to make him stable again.

"But he might not be able to wake up maybe until the next day. His body couldn't adapt with one of the drug used. But he's fine."

Mingyu nodded weakly, his face gloomy. The doctor put a comforting hand on mingyu's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jihoon won't die. His body will give him his needed rest."

Mingyu thanked the doctor after he tell mingyu Jihoon's room number. After the doctor left, Mingyu stayed there for a while his eyes stuck to the surgery room.

Jihoon followed Mingyu to his room. They entered and Jihoon saw himself. He's paler than usual and he was connected with the monitor. 

Mingyu sat down on the chair beside Jihoon's bed and took the unconscious Jihoon's hand in his. Jihoon felt his right arm, the one Mingyu is holding become warm.

Jihoon look away and he saw the outside world. It was dark, really dark so he assume it's already late.

_This idiot, he should sleep now._

Jihoon went out and wander around the hospital looking for any blanket. He found one but before he touch it he halted.

_Can I even hold it?_

Jihoon took a deep unexisted breath and touch it. It felt soft and plush under his hand. His eyes widened as he brought the blanket to his chest. He ran to his room again, afraid that people might see a floating blanket.

Inside his room, Mingyu had already fell asleep. Jihoon's hand in his. He put the blanket on the sleeping boy.

The next day, Mingyu stayed beside the bed. He only leave to eat or to go to the toilet. Jihoon settled down the window border. The room was silent the whole day.

It's already noon and Jihoon's mom promised Mingyu that she'll bring lunch for him. The door opened but neither of the two bother to look at them.

"Mingyu?" A voice called. Mingyu and Jihoon froze. 

_Soonyoung_.

"Hyung, why are you here?" Mingyu asked as he stand up. Soonyoung went up to Mingyu and put down a bag.

"Hello to you too, Gyu." Soonyoung greeted. "Jihoon's mom sent me here. She call me and asked me to come to Busan. As soon as I reach here, she gave me lunchbox in the bag and sent me here."

Mingyu hummed, a bit bothered. Jihoon could see that the former was fuming in anger. 

"What happened?" Soonyoung asked, unaware of the rising tension. Mingyu scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"It's none of your business. You hurt him enough." He growled. Jihoon hopped down from the window and went beside Mingyu. 

"Mingyu, please no." He said but of course none of the two heard it.

"What do you mean I hurt him?" Soonyoung growled back. "I'm _his_ best friend, I would be the first one to know that he's hurt."

"I told you, it's none of your business!" Mingyu yelled. Jihoon paled. This is not the Mingyu he know. 

Mingyu doesn't want to shout to Soonyoung but he was tired and he can't help himself. Plus, he love Jihoon so much that he'll hate someone that Jihoon dislike.

Jihoon suddenly felt dizzy, Mingyu and Soonyoung in front of him blurring away. Then, black.

* * *

Jihoon opened his eyes. He saw Soonyoung and Mingyu arguing. He open his mouth to speak but he could only squeek out a whimper.

Soonyoung stopped and rushed to his side. Mingyu went out to call for the doctor.

"Ji, are you okay?" Soonyoung asked panic deep in his voice. Jihoon could only nod. 

What happen? He remember he and Mingyu promise not to tell the others and went to hospital to schedule a surgery. But for what?

He forced himself to remember. It took a while but it click. He suffer from hanahaki disease. But who did he love?

He can't and couldn't bring himself to remember but he was sure about one thing.

The doctor came in and asked the two boys to stay outside. The doctor check up on his condition. She explained everything from his health to his recovery period.

He asked the doctor to ask Soonyoung to come in. If anyone is going to meet him first, it would his best friend.

"Ji, what happen? Why are you here?" Soonyoung asked as soon as he entered the room.

"I got attacked on my way home. Good thing Mingyu arrive at the place before I pass out. I'm fine now. You should go back home. Don't worry."

Soonyoung huffed but agree and went back. Later Mingyu came in rushing. His eyes filled with relief when he saw Jihoon on the bed.

"Hyung, do you... remember anything?" Mingyu asked. He take Jihoon's hand in his and kiss it.

"I remember why I'm here and our plan but I don't remember why I have it. Who did I love, Mingyu?" 

Mingyu's eye flash a hint of pain. He pleaded silently for him to forget about it. And Jihoon think, it's for the best.

Jihoon sighed. "Let's forget about whoever he is. Let's talk about us."

Mingyu breath hitched. The look on Jihoon's face tell him that he is serious.

"Is it... Is it too early to say I love you?" Jihoon mumbled. Mingyu choked on his saliva.

"O-of course not, hyung." Mingyu stuttered. His face as red as tomato.

"Then," Jihoon leaned up and give Mingyu's cheek a peck. "I love you."

He leaned to put his head on Mingyu's shoulder, careful not to open his sewn cut wound.

"I love you too, Jihoon hyung."

_Jihoon would want to know who he love before. But having Mingyu by his side, he would rather not._


End file.
